Insomnia
by Snowflake128
Summary: Just a little story about Arcee and Optimus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi **

**This is my first published FanFiction.**

**Before you read this, I have to warn you:I´m going to make a lot of mistakes. I´m so sorry for this .**

**I hope you enjoy reading**

Arcee lays on her berth breathless, horrified and shocked. She wokes up from another nightmare.

It was always the some one, which tortures her like that:

_She was back at the Arctic. Optimus was sitting next to her. They were nearly frostbitten._

_Arcee was about to lay her hand on his..but at the same moment Optimus died._

_She shakes his arm desperately:"WAKE UP!OPTIMUS!WAKE UP!"_

_But he didn´t wake up._

_She cries, she screams.._

She wakes up

Arcee hates this damn nightmare. She hates to see how Optimus dies infront her optics. She lost to much beloved ones.

Cliffjumper and Tailgate were like brothers but Optimus is diffrent..

She start to feel something strange when he was around her.

She doesn´t know what this feeling is..but whatever it is..It´s deep and it scares her a bit.

Her thoughts were interupted, when she hears a knock at her door.

She quickly stands up and opens the door.

She was surprised that Ratchet was the one who knocks so early at her door.

"Morning Arcee" Ratchet greets her.

"Morning Ratchet. What´up?" She greets back.

"I want to talk with you about.." The medic hesitated.

" About what?" She asked him skeptical.

Ratchet sighs before he said:"About your nightmares"

Arcee was shocked":You know about my nightmares" She asked in disbelief.

Ratchet simply nodds:"We all know about them. We hear you scream sometimes."

Arcee felt ashamed. They all know about it? She thought.

Ratchet continues:"I noticed that you´re tired and exhausted. So I decided that I want to help you"

"And how do you think you could help me?" She asked the medic puzzled.

Ratchet makes a gesture with his hand and says:" Follow me please".

Arcee wasn´t sure what this all means but she decided to trust Ratchet.

They stopp infront of a door.

Arcee doesn´t know this quaters so she lets Ratchet enter first.

She let er gaze fly across the room. This quaters were very diffrent from the others. In the middle was emptiness. On the right side was a berth , and to her surprise, there was another one on the left side too. At the end of the room was a door. She guessed that behind the door was a washroom.

" Ratchet? What´s that?" She asked him confused.

" The answer to your problem" The medic says.

Arcee rises an optic-ridge in a questioning manner.

"You asked me how I can help you..this is the answer. You´re going to share this room with someone"Ratchet says, causing Arcee to shake her head.

"You can´t be serious" She says.

Ratchet noticed that Arcee wasn´t very "interested" at this idea of him. He tries his best to persuade her but she was very stubborn.

Finally he said:"Arcee, You know that I only want the team´s best. That´s the reason how I come to this idea. You´re not the only one who profit of this commune."

Arcee still doesn´t understand what the medic was talking about so she asked:"Wait..can you please explain me how this is going to help me and somebot else. And who the hell are you talking about?!"

"When he´s around you, you´re always recharging much better." The old medic says knowing that Arcee now know who´s ment.

Arcee´s optics widened in shock: How could Ratchet dare to except that Optimus is going to help her?. And how could he except that she´s going to accept a mech in her quaters? She thought.

She was about to get angry but instead of yelling at Ratchet she asked:" And how could this commune help Optimus?"

Racthet hesitated a bit:"I diagnosted insomnia at Optimus..and to be honest I think the reason for this insomnia is the distancing to us all"

Arcee needs a few seconds to think about what Ratchet said, before she askes:"Have you asked Optimus about this?"

Ratchet nodds:"He already agreed with it. He really wants to help you" He answeres honest.

"I can´t believe that I´m saying this but you´re probably right" She say with a sigh.

Before Ratchet could say something Arcee added:"But first I want to speak with Optimus about this."

Ratchet leaves the quaters with a growing smile on his lips.

His plan works...

**AN: I hope you´ve liked my first published FanFiction**

**Chapter 2 is comming soon**

**Until then**

**Snowflake out**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I´m back with Chapter 2**

_CHAPTER 2_

Arcee knocks gently at Optimus´door. She was a bit nervous because now she realized that she was going to live together with him in one room. Primus how could Ratchet talk her into this? she asked herself.

The door openes.

"Morning Sir" She greet her Leader.

"Morning Arcee" Optimus greets her.

Arcee decided to tell him why she was there:" Ratchet has visited me this morning"

Optimus understood immediately what she was going to say:"And how do you think about his suggestion?" he asked her gently.

She was a bit surprised how direct he was. Arcee answeres a bit insecure:"If it´s OK for you, I think we could try it."

Optimus nodds:"and we we were starting this all?" He asked her.

Arcee puts a hand on her hip and says joking:" Today"

Optimus couldn´t help but smile a bit when he says:" Why not?"

Arcee smiles and waves her hand:"Well, then.. See you later." she said walking towards the main-hangar, keeping his question in her mind.

_Why not?_

**AN: Before I´m doing something stupid I often ask myself this question.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I´m sorry that my chapters are so small.**

_Chapter 3_

Arcee drives towards the entrace infront of Jack´s house. The human boy jumps out of the doorand greets her happily:"Hey Arcee"

"Hi Jack" She greets him back.

ON THE ROAD

"And what´s up at the base. Something new?"Jack asked his guardian.

"I´m going to live in a commune" Arcee answeres without hesitation.

Jack was very surprised by her statement:" Really? and who´s the one who lives with you"He asked courious.

If Arcee would be in her normal-mode she would smile.:With Optimus"She anweres amused.

"With Optimus? Why him?" Jack asked puzzled.

"For medical reasons" She says knowing that the human won´t undrstand she continues after a short break:"I have nightmares and Optimus is diagnosted with insomnia. So we´re going to help eachother"

"And how?"jack asked with a little undertone in his voice.

Arcee sighs lightly annoyed:"Not that way. Ratchet say Optimus ´s insomnia is probably caused by his distancing. And I..I don´t know why but I can recharge better when he´s nearby."

With this sentence they arrived the base.

Jack jumps off her and she transformed in her normal-form.

Jack watches her walking towards Bee and Bulkhead.

They greet her with a wide smile.

Arcee asked puzzled of the behaviour of the 2 mechs:"What´s wrong?"

Bulkhead chuckled wildly:"You and the Boss?!"

She was wondered how they find out :"We´re just living in a commune you damn lugnuts" She said getting angry about how immature thy are.

Before one of them could even say something she left the main-hangar, going on a long patrol...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arcee wents to her and Optimus´new quaters after beeing on patrol for 3 hours. She felt very tired and only wants to recharge now.

She knocks at the door. No response. She hasen´t excepted that Optimus was already in their quaters. He always works until late night.

She chose the berth on the left side and lay down. Putting a thermal-blanket over her, Arcee heard a soft knock on the door. Knowing that Optimus was the one who knocks she calls:"Come in"

She sits up when Optimus asked:"Sorry did I wake you?"

She shakes her head:"No, I was just resting a bit"

Arcee lays down again. She was too tired to talk with her Leader now. And he was too tired too. She noticed that he lays down on his berth with a little sigh.

Both fell in recharge soon.

Around 2 o´clock Optimus wakes up causing of his insomnia. His first thought was: I recharged almost 4 hours. Looks like the theraphie is working..

Suddenly he hears..breaths?

He listen a few seconds: irregular, short breaths.

He turned to his side, seing that Arcee´s body was twithcing. He realized that she has a nightmare. Optimus stood up, walking to her berth. Standing infront of her, he watches her a few seconds. He always has thought that she was beautiful but that wasn´t all. Her personality was fiery. Sometimes she´s thoughtful, sometimes shy and sometimes she´s agressiv. Nothing can stopp her and she never is weak. Except this moment. She flinches again. Now he takes her shoulder and shakes her lightly:"Arcee wake up."

He noticed how shocked she was when she opens her optics and says calm:"It´s alright. All is going to be fine"

Optimus allows himself a small smile when she calms down a bit. She sits up, bringing her elbowson her knees and her head in her hands:"Sorry..that I disturbed your recharge" She says.

After a short while he asked gently:"Do you want to talk about?"

Arcee wasn´t sure how she could tell him that he was dying in her dreams. Of course she trusts him a lot..more than everybot else but this was something she couldn´t tell him. She would never lie at him so she decided to say:"I was dreaming about loosing the ones I care about".

Optimus wasn´t sure what to say so he just sit down next to her putting an arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Arcee´s spark does a flip by the touch of the mighty mech next to her.

She let take her feelings over. She takes all her courage and leans against his side. Optimus was surprised that the usual so distant Femme cuddles with him. Both enjoy eachothers company a while without saying a word. They don´t need words just sitting there and feel the closeness.

_10 minutes later_

Arcee fell in recharge again. Optimus carefully lays her down on the berth, pulling a thermal-blanket over her shoulders.

He wasn´t sure why he did this but it felt right: He bent down and kissed her forehead

:"Good Night Arcee" he whispers before laying down on his own berth again.

Thinking about the femme who recherges so peaceful now, he fell in recharge to.

**AN: Good Night**

**I wrote this chapter aroung midnight.**

**I was so tired, I slept on my desk.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Optimus woke up less tired as usual. It really looks like the therapie is working.

He slowly sits up, looking at Arcee´s, to his surprise, empty berth.

He let his gaze flew across the room. Where she could be? he thought. He stretches his arms with a soft sigh. Excact at this moment the door of the washroom opens. Arcee comes out only covered in a fluffy towel. Optimus has to stop himself from staring at his second in command, who says with a shy smile:"Good morning Sir"

Optimus was about to suffocate at his words:" M-morning Arcee"

Arcee´s smile grows a bit noticing his behaviour, while she walks to her berth:"The washroom is free now"She says.

Optimus simply nodds and dissapears at the washroom.

When he comes out of the washroom after his own shower, he noticed that Arcee already had dried herself and was covered again.

Arcee was a bit dissapointed when he comes out of the shower. She thought of seeing a bit protoform of him but he was wearing his armor. She thought that he was a very handsome and mature mech. She tries to stop herself from thinking about him like that. He was her Leader, not just one of the other mechs...

Optimus sits down at his berth calibrating his arm-canon. Meanwhile Arcee opens a box, which was standing under her berth.

Optimus watches her curious. She takes a bottle out of the box and a glass. She stopps filling the glass,looking at Optimus:"Do you wanna have a drink too?" She askes him.

A little smile appears on Optimus lips:"High-Grade for breakfast? Why not?"

Arcee smiles too. She loves when he says Why not.

"Thank you" he says when she reaches him a glass.

She was surprised that Optimus has taken a glass. She never has seen him drink High-Grade before. But she decided not to ask him something.

They were just standing there drinking their high-grade and enjyoing eachothers company in silence. But it wasn´t an awkward silence. It was a -There´s -no- need- to speak silence.

After they finished their drink, Arcee put the glasses and the bottles back and closed the box.

Optimus and Arcee were walking at the main-hangar together. Arcee begun a conversation with Bumblebee and Bulkhead and Optimus start his computer work.

**AN: This story probably will have 12 Chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Arcee and the others are out to take the kids from school, Optimus was alone with Ratchet. The medic watches his Leader and friend who stands like usually infront of the computer. He looks concentrate like usual but Ratchet noticed that his shoulders were not so down as so often when he doesn´t recharge well. Ratchet walks up to Optimus and asks with a tone in his voice Optimus knows very well:"and how was your morning?"

Optimus remembered his morning and says with a little amused smile:" Not my worst morning to be honest.". He said thinking at the situation when Arcee comes out of the shower. He stopps himself from thinking such things as Ratchet noticed the amusment of the Prime and asks:"And?"

Optimus knows that Ratchet will continue asking when he doesn´t answers what the medic want to hear so he says with a little sigh:" Your therapie is working my insomnia wasn´t so bad. I recharged about 4 hours..and Arcee had only one nightmare."

Ratchet nodds proud:" I'd known that this works"

Before Optimus could return to his work Ratchet suddenly asks:" You like her? I´m right?"

Optimus wasn´t sure how he can answer:" Yes, you´re right. I like her. She´s a great friend." With this words he returned to his work ignoring Ratchet´s next question:"You know that everybot knows that you can´t lie. So I know that this wasn´t the truth. C´mon you have a crush on her."

Optimus sighs again:"And?"

Ratchet says hastly:"What´s your problem? Tell her!"

Optimus shook his head:"No..I can´t. It maybe ruins our friendship. And I don´t take this risk."

Ratchet was shocked Optimus, the mighty Prime who fights against so much enemys, who can control himself like nobot else runs away from telling a Femme that he´s in love.:"Optimus..you can´t be serious. Like a human would say: You only live once. You may pass the chance of being in a great relationship."

Optimus sighs:" I know..but.."

Ratchet shuts him up:" Nothing But.. You must tell her sooner or later."

Optimus says desperate:"I never have a chance by a Femme like Arcee."

Before he could react Ratchet hits Optimus with his wrench of doom:"Ouch for what was that?"

Ratchet shouts:"ARE YOU SLAGGED I THE PROCSSOR. YOU HAVE A CHANCE BY EVERY FEMME IN THIS DAMN UNIVERSE."

Optimus was confused about the medic:" Ratchet? Is all OK with you?".

Ratchet calms a bit down:" I don´t understand you. YOU can capture EVERY Femme you want but you´re still staying there. What´s wrong with you?"

Optimus sighs :"Since I became a Prime so much Femmes try to persuade me but I wasn´t interested in Femmes who only wanted me because I´m a Prime. To be honest with you old friend. I hadn´t a Femme since I became a Prime."

Ratchets jaw fell:"What?! Primus!"

Optimus wasn´t surprised about the reaction of the medic:" you understand what I fear. I´m afraid that of a relationship because I never know if she only wants the Prime or me."

Ratchet lays a hand on Optimus shoulder:"Optimus. Listen..Arcee isn´t that kind of a Femme. I know her. She never will be like that."

Optimus says Thoughful:"I wish so badly that you´re right."

**AN: I wanted to write some Ratchet action.**

**I hope you like it**

**Reviews please! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ratchet now knows Optimus biggest secret. Optimus hopes for the medic that he kept this secret if not he can´t guarantee the well of the doc anymore. Primus! he was lost when Arcee was close to him and now he lives with her..

He wants so badly that he can show her how much he loves her.

Optimus would fight for her, would kill for her, would die for her.

This night, Optimus decided. He ´ll going to tell her his true feelings.

She already was in their quaters when he arived. He nearly chocked on his words:"H-hi Arcee." Arcee noticed the weird behavoir of her Leader but she ignored it. Maybe he worked to much wishes him a Good Night and lay down for recharge. The last thing she heard before she fell in recharge was Optimus who layed down too.

Optimus was too nervous to recharge. He turned to his side watching Arcee. She already fell in recharge. I missed his chance to tell her but he don´t care. He´ll going to tell her at the right moment and this moment will come. About this he was really sure.

When she waked up from an other nightmare Optimus was on her side and calms her down. She was afraid from dreaming that the one who means so much to her dies.

After a shortwhile she calms down. She watched Optimus. He was so worried so in she sits up, Arcee really wants to hug him and be close to him. She wants so badly to be loved. She felt so alone when he wasn´t there. She never thought of telling him that she loves him like nobot else..but he was a Prime she was only a normal femme. He never would choose her.

Suddenly Optimus noticed that Arcee was about to cry. He gently stroked her cheek and says:" Arcee I must tell you something."

Arcee was unsure what Optimus was going to say but she really wants to know it.

Optimus take a deep breath and gripped all his courage:"Arcee,I love you."

Arcee was shocked completly. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Optimus gently wipped them away with his thumbs. He was about to turn away from her ashamed but she grabbed his face and kissed him. First he was shocked but then he deepened the kiss. Arcee crossed her arms behind his neck as he held her close arms around her waist.

He hates himself for breaking the kiss but he must know what this all means. Arcee says with tears comming up again:" Optimus. I love you and I always will." That was all what he needs to kissed her again. More passionate and full of lust and love. He gently licked her lips for entrace. She openes her lips that he can taste her. She waited for this so long. She tasted him. And Primus he was so delicous. She can´t get enough from him. He pulled her even closer. Her frame scratches over his but they don´t care about it. Optimus lost his ballance and fell down on her berth with her on him. Arcee only wants to show him how much she loves him ,right now. He wanted the same.

They kissed again..

**AN: Next Chapter is comming soon**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Next morning Arcee wakes up in Optimus´arms. She never wanted to wake up somewhere else. This was the place she wanted to be. She feels home. She feels save. She feels beloved. All what she ever wanted.

Optimus´arm which lays over her ,moves. She felt a soft kiss in her neck. She turned slowly around seeing that Optimus was awake. She kissed him and says with a smile:" Good morning Sir." Optimus gives her a soft smile:" Morning Arcee."

She nestled her head down on his chest. Hearing his spark pulsing calm she cuddlled with him, stoking his uncovered body.:" I still can´t believe that I´m not just having the best dream ever." Optimus kissed her forehead:"Neither I can´t. If this is really only a dream I never wanted to wake up."

Suddenly Ratchet´s voice came trough Optimus comm-link:"Optimus? Where in the hell are you? It´s 8.30 your a half hour to late."

Optimus only said:"Than it wouldn´t disturb you when you have to wait another half hour" before he shuts the comm-link off.

Arcee stands up. Optimus looked at her questioned. She sais with a smirk:" morning shower."

Optimus followed Arcee smiling.

After their shower both went towards the head office. Suddenly Optimus stopps:"Do we tell the others?" He asks unsure. Arcee strokes over his cheek:"They will see it."

As they entered the base Ratchet immediately starts asking Optimus:" Why you shut the comm-link? And where the hell are you coming from?"

Optimus simply says:" I was busy" and walkes to his computer.

Ratchet looked puzzled behind the Prime. His gaze wents from Optimus to Arcee. He asked her:" Arcee?"

Arcee says with a small smirk:" What is Ratchet?"

In this moment he knows why Arcee was smiling all the time:" Arcee. Is there something you wanna tell me?".

Arcee shooks her head amused:" I haven´t to tell ya. I know that you know. And to answer you next question...Yes."

With this words she left the confused medic. Walking towards Bee and Bulk.

Bulk greets her with one of his normally joking meant comments:"Morning Arcee, recharged well.. with the boss?"

Arcee says to Bee´s and Bulkhead´s surprise:"Very well. Thanks."

Bee chirped:"Wait?.." he looked to Optimus on the other side of the central.

Bulkhead suddenly threw his hands up in the air:"PRIMUS! Arcee was that a joke?"

Arcee waved her hand:" Does I look like I´m joking."

Bulks jaw felt. Arcee chuckles and walks away.

Bee and Bulkhead watched her go before both looked at eachother:"Do you think the same what I think this moment?" Bulk asks Bee.

Bee nodds. Both walk to Optimus. Optimus ignores them, standing concentrated in front of his clears his throat loudly

Optimus turned towards his soldiers and asks:" What is it?"

Bee chirpes:"Is it true?"

Optimus knows what thy mean but asks:"What is true?"

„This with you and Arcee?"Bulkhead says.

Optimus says serious like usauly:"Yes,it is".

Bulkhead says with abig smirk:"Gratulation Boss"

Optimus nodds as a Thank and went back to his work.

**AN: Reviews Please : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arcee was on the way to take Jack to the base. Jack asks like so often his favourite question:"And ..something new?"

Arcee laugh:"Guess what!"

Jack doesn't know what she mean so he asks:"Tell me what is it?"

Arcee answeres drive in to the base:"..I have.. humans called boyfriend now."

Jack says surprised:" Really?! That´s great! Who is it?"

Arcee let him jump off and transforms in her normal form:"It´s Optimus."

Jack was shocked:" Optimus? Really? Is he not a bit old for you."

Arcee chuckles:" He may acts old..but I can defently say that he is not old. He´s only a eon or two older than me."

Jack asks a bit unsure:"And when did this all start?"

Arcee answers with a smile:"Uhm..last night."

Jack needs a moment:"Wait.."

In this moment Optimus comes in the conversation.

Arcee kissed him on the cheek for greeting:"I´m back"

Optimus put an arm around her waist watching the reaction of Jack.

The human lookes puzzled cause of that what Arcee said_ „last night"_

Suddenly the alert turns on:"It´s only Fowler." Arcee said calm.

Optimus put his arm away from her and says to Jack:"No word."

Arcee and Jack watched Optimus go. Jack asks:" Why you don´t tell Fowler that you´re a couple?".

Arcee sighs:"Because Fowler is on place 2 of the most annoying humans."

Jack asks with a smile knowing the answer:" And place one?".

„Miko." Arcee said withoutt hesitation.

Arcee watches Fowler who comes out of the elevator:"PRIME!"

Optimus surprised not only Fowler as he said calm but with a lillte little bit anger in his voice:" My audio receptors working very well..so you don´t have to scream like this."

Folwer said a bit insecure:"I´m sorry but have you ever try to tell the pentagon that they must pay for your dammage without being allowed to see you."

Optimus rubbed his temples:"Agent Fowler. To make my position clear: I don´t care about a few humans from pentagon who come there and inspect the base. You treat us so often with this..So tell me Agent Fowler why we should be afraid of this treat. What will they do ..close Omega one?." Optimus shooks his head amused:"When you sent us away from this planet be sure we will go in peace..but when we leave..Never forget when we leave the humanity is alone with the decepticons".

With this words Optimus was about to leave. Fowler was shocked about the indifference in Optimus´ voice:"but..but I thought this planet is your new home."

Optimus only says:"_home_ can be definite in a lot of ways."

Optimus walks away thinking about Arcee. She was what he needs to feel home. He don´t care where..he only needs her on his side.

Without saying another word Optimus walks away to his quaters. Arcee watches him go pondering where he goes. Fowler threw his hands in the air:"Damn it!"

Arcee takes Optimus´place in front of the commando bridge"Maybe I can help you."

Fowler laughts:"And how you come to that idea?."

Arcee was about to getting angry cause of the human but she keeps calm:"Because I´m Optimus second in command."

Fowler looks puzzled:"Really? So.. Prime said he´s not afraid of the guys from Pentagon. I call them tomorrow."

Arcee nodds:" No problem".

Arcee wants to know where Optimus is. So she wents to their communequaters but Optimus wasn´t there. She decided to go to Optimus´ quater at the end of the recharching-track of the base. She knocks at the door. The voice she would reconized everywhere said:"Come in ,Arcee."

She smiles hearing a tone in his voice she really likes.

She opens the door a hand on her hip.

Optimus lookes at the Femme in front of him.

Arcee walks around him catching his optics. She stays in front of him stroking over his chest with her right hand:"Wanna cuddle with me?"

„You´re going to be the death of me, Femme."Optimus says with a smile.

Arcee chuckles:"Don´t say that already yet, Mech".

Optimus puts her leg on his hip. Arcee loops her arms around his hand droves up her tight. Arcee kisses Optimus with a smile...

Arcee suddenly screams out in a shock and puts her leg down.

In this moment Optimus undertands why Arcee sreames. He let her go. She looked a bit embrassed:"AHEM!"Ratchet shouts. Arcee avoid eye contact to the medic.":Never heard of knocking old friend?"Optimus asks serious.

„I´m sory but Fowler calls us saying that the guys from Pentagon are comming tomorrow."

Optimus asks lightly annoyed:"And?"

Ratchet asks puzzled:" Should we clean up the base or something like that?"

Arcee smile as Optimus said with his normally dry humor: If you volunteer this I don´t stopp you."

Ratchet shooks amused his head about the young Prime:"I think the humans won´t kill us when they found a bit dust."

Optimus nodds and asks:"Are the kids still at the base?"

„Yes ..and sorry for disturbing you"Ratchet walks out of the room with a smile on his face. His friend and leader found what he was searching for.

Both , Optimus and Arcee won´t risk that the kids get mental damages cause of walking in such a situation. June had already explained them that the kids were to young to se such things especally Raf. They understand it and went back to the main hangar a bit dissapointed.

**AN: A friend of mine was caught with her boyfriend in a similar situation. I've laught about this 10 minutes when she tolds me this.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Arcee takes Jack home it was already late night. She had get a message from Optimus on her way to the base. She was a little bit excited what he planned. He only said that he was waiting on the roof.

He watched her walking towards him with a smile on her greets her with a soft kiss. Arcee and Optimus standing there silent watching the stars holding hands. Suddenly a meteor flies across the sky. Arcee smiles:"Make a wish".Optimus kissed her forehead:"I have all what I ever wished for because you are at my 're all what I need to feel home and be happy" Suddenly Optimus knelt down infront of her. Arcee puts her hand infront her mouth. Optimus takes her hand:"Be mine forever."

Arcee start crying some tears of joy:"Oh . I want to be yours. I never wanted to something else."

Optimus stands up and kissed his Femme. Their chestplates opend at the same moment. They light up the night as they merged their sparks for a short time to one.

Optimus and Arcee closed their chestplates.

Arcee squeqed lightly as Optimus lifted her from the ground in his kissed him passionalty as he carried her trough the base. Ratchet watched them with fallen jaw like Bee and Bulk who stared behind them while they dissapared in the rechargingtracks.

Arcee chuckled seeing the gazes of the others.

Ratchet shook his head amused:"I´m glad that the walls of the base are soundproof."

**AN: I'm sorry for this short chapter. The next one will be longer.**

**Reviews please**


	11. Chapter 11

Chaper 11

Arcee wakes up lying with her head on Optimus chest, hearing his spark calmy pulsing she noticed that he was still sleeping.

She carefully stands up without wake him up. She kissed his forehead and walks towards the shower.

After cleaning herself she was about to leave Optimus´quaters. Before she left she kissed his forehead again and whispers lovely:"Recharge well."

She entered the base watched by the others. She remembered their confused gazes as Optimus takes her to his quaters yesterday.

Like usal she greets the others:"Hi guys."

Bee was busy with staring at her and didn´t say a word. Ratchet has told him yesterday about the activity „interface"...and he now knows what Optimus did last night with her.

Bulkhead try to stop himself but he can´t help but smiles

Ratchet was the first one who dares asking something:"Where is Optimus?"

Arcee says serious like her mech would does:"He´resting"

She noticed that Bee was still staring at her so she gives Ratchet a questioned look.

Ratchet immediately knows what Arcee means and nodds.

Now she understands why the young scout was standing there like a statue.

And she also noticed the immmature smile from Bulkhead. She was about to call him not to make a unnessecary comment but she says:"Bulkhead you don´t have to grint like that we all know what you are thinking right now."

Bulkhead was about to say something but Arcee interupt him :"Keep it in your processor."

Ratchet changes the theme of tne conversation and asks:" And do you know how long Optimus needs rest."

She answeres honest:" No I don´t know".

In her mid she answeres:" _No I don´t know and I´m still wondered that I can walk after the last night"_

Arcee was Optimus´ SIC so she ordered:"I think it´s time to bring the kids there."

The both mechs nodded while Ratchet sighed annoyed.

On the road Bulkhead can´t stop himself anymore and turn on his radio loud that the other can hear it. Bulkhead laught at a human song called: Fucking perfect from pink.

Arcee normally would like that song but she know how pervert Bulk can be.

Arcee was after the next 3 songs very annoyed about Bulkheads little hit list of

She droves faster to row the distant to the mechs and go on her way to Jack.

She parks infront of his house and waits. Suddenly she felt a bit weird. She felt dizzy and has a bit headache. Maybe she it´s because she was stil exhausted after her night with her mech. After a short time the feeling dissapears.

She started pondering about last night she still can´t believe that they were bonded. Her thoughts were interrupted as Jack opens the door and went of the house with a smile on his lips. She greets him with a friendly:"Hi Jack."

Jack greets her back with an excited:"Hi guess what happens!"

Arcee asks a bit curious really wanted to to ask him the same question telling him that she was bonded:"What is it?"

Jack smiles grews even wider as he sits down:"I have a date with Sierra!"

Arcee remembers the girl. She don´t really can say that she likes her but she said:"Gratulations. What have you planned for her?" She asks

Jack told her that they were going to a little picnic in a park and such human stuff. She wasn´t interested much. Arcee only could think back to her last date under the stars. Suddenly Jack asks her:"Do you think she would like that?"

Arcee doesn´t know much about the human rituaks to claim a female but she said:"Yes, I think she will like it."

Jakc asks curious:"What´s with you, do you and Optimus have much dates?"

Arcee answeres honest ": We don´t have „real" dates. Optimus is not the mech for such stuff..but last night he surprised me with star gazing at the roof of the base."

„Sounds not very ike Optimus.I can´t imagine that he is romantic and such things" Jack says a bit puzzled.

„He is still the leader and must act like this. When we are alone he don´t have to act like this. Not like the Optimus you and the others know. ".

Arcee was lightly surprised as Jack asks:"Do you think I ever have the chance to meet the other Optimus?"

Arcee laught:"Maybe when he´s drunk"

Jack asks puzzled:"Does he ever get drunk?"

Arcee chuckled:"Oh yes. At the time we live in the commune we always drunk High-Grade for breakfast."

Jack was confused:"Really. What´s next dealing drugs?"

Arcee laughs:"Can we change the theme?".

„No. It´s going to get funny. What have you talked about at your date yesterday. I urgently need ideas how I can impress Sierra."

Arcee can´t help but laught again:"I don´t think that you going to ask Sierra if she would be yours at the first date"

Jack needs a moment to understand what Arcee said:"Wait..He ask you WHAT?".

Arcee sais still a little amused but more serious than before:" Optimus asked me to being his Femme".

Jack asks horrified:"You´re married?"

„No. Cybertroniens don´t marry the bond eachother." Arcee explains.

„What is a bond?" Jack asks still don´t understand what Arcee is talking about.

Arcee did her best to explain Jack what she and Optimus share since yesterday:" Optimus asked me if I want to belong to him. Of course I wanted. Then we merged our Sparks for a short moment to one creating a bond between us. Means that we can share emotions and minds."

Jack was impressed:"Thats amazing!Gratulation! and what have the others say to that?"

Arcee chuckled:"They still don´t know. Optimus was still recharging when I leave the base."

„I can´´t wait seeing the faces of the others."Jack says excited.

„I think first I have to ask Optimus how we tell them and when we tell them, cause this afternoon after you went home some guys from the pentagon are going to visit the base."

After Arcee explains Jack the story with Fowlers treat they arrived the base...

After Jack went to the other humans Arcee asks Ratchet noticing that Optimus was still missing at the central:"Is Optimus still resting?"

Ratchet nodds mumbling:"I really don´t want to know why he needs so much rest.."

Arcee heard this but ignores the comment like usal:" I´m going to wake him."

With thoose words she left the head office.

OPTIMUS`QUATERS

Arcee opens the door and entered the room seeing that Optimus still recharges. She sit down next to him stroking his cheek. He moves a bit as Arcee whispers:" ´It's time to stand up"

He slowly opens his optics seeing Arcee on his side. Primus how long I was recharging? was his first though. Arcee smiles as he sits up. She kissed his forehead. She playfully puts the blanket and was about to take it away ,forcing him to stand up. She was lightly dissapointed that he had already covered himself and back on his feet. He kissed her passionalty.

Arcee was very glad that her mech wasn´t angry that she told Jack the great news.

Optimus follows Arcee to the base watching her swinging hips. Before he walked out of the shadow of the floor he stopped himself from watching his wonderful Femme knowing that the humans were at the base.

As he entered the head office, he greets his friend an medic:"Saying good morning is a bit late I know. I´m sorry for this"

Ratchet only says:" None taken."

Optimus went immediately back to his work.

Arcee has nothing to do so she watched the humans. They were talking about school and such things very boring..until Jack told Miko and Raf that the guys from pentagon are coming today. That wasn´t such a good idea cause Miko now shouts:" How cool is that! We´re going to see Bot against human action."

Arcee interupt the conversation:"No Miko, First we are not going to fight against them. Second you are already at home when they are coming. Third.."

Before she could continue the weird feeling that she had this morning comes back..but this time her dizzyness was much stronger. She had to lean against a wall to avoid falling has noticed her behavoiur and was immediately at her side. He asked her worried ,watching her:"Arcee. Are you OK?"

She nodds hesitant:"Just feel a bit dizzy."

Before she even could protest Optimus puts his fingers at his audio receptor and says:"Ratchet?Do you read? Arcee maybe needs medical attention."

Arcee tries to calm her mech down:"It´s nothing. I´m fine."

Optimus don´t believe what she told him and says a bit calmer:" Ratchet will decide if you´re fine."

Seconds later Ratchet arrives:"What´s the problem?"

„Arcee feels dizzy" Optimus explains.

Ratchet watches Arcee´s behaviour for a second. She held her head and leans against the wall. „We are going to find out what´s wrong in the med-bay." Ratchet orders to them.

Optiums helps Arcee following Ratchet.

She sits down at a medical berth while Optimus excused himself:"I must go on patrol. We see us later. I hope you feel better when I´m back."

Arcee nodds and kissed him for good-bye.

**AN:Next Chapter is comming tomorrow**

**It will be the last one so don't kill me that I can't publish it now.**

**Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Last Chapter**

**I really have to excuse for my grammar and spelling mistakes but I' m from Germany and my english is not the best.**

Chapter 12

Ratchet tooks his scanner and starts his work. The scanner turns red over her sparkchamber. Ratchet looked at the result of his scan.:"Primus!"

Arcee asks a bit scared cause of the shocked behavouir of the medic:" Ratchet? What´s the problem?"

Ratchet asks unsure:"Arcee is it possible that you´ve bond with Optimus?"

„How do you know that we.." She knows that there was only one way how he could know this.

She puts her hands infront her mouth_. How could this be possible?!_

Ratchet puts his hand on her shoulder:"Arcee is all OK?"

She was kinda frozen._They only had merged their spark one time..the chance that this happens was so low.._

Arcee still can´t believe it:"Ratchet. I..I"

„Yes, Arcee you are pregnant."Ratchet says calm like a good medic would do it in such a situation.

Arcee was still shocked. Slowly she puts a hand over her sparkchamber she couldn´t believe it .she was going to bear Optimus´and her sparkling.

Ratchet walks up to the computer. Before he could reach it Arcee stopps him holdind his wrist.

„Arcee?"He asks puzzled.

„Please don´t contact him."She begged.

„But you have to tell him!" Ratchet says.

„Not now..I tell him later. You know him, he is going to be overprotective and distraced..and today the only thing he must be concentrate on are the humans from the Pentagon..please don´t tell him."

Ratchet watched the begging gaze of the femme infront him and says with a sigh:" I argee with you..but you must promise me that you tell him soon."

She surprised the medic as she hugged him:" Thank you for all Ratchet."

Ratchet was touched from the moment and hugged her back like a father a daughter.

She was so lucky that she expect a sparkling from the mech she loved..but she was afraid that Optimus doesn´t think this way.

She sits down on the berth while Ratchet inject her something again the dizzyness.

After a short talk with Ratchet about her preganancy, Arcee went back to base to take Jack home before the other humans are comming. The boy asks worried:"Is all OK again?"

Arcee drive around a corner and lied:" I´m OK. I just had a hard day"

When she comes back to the base Optimus was waiting for her. She kissed him more passionatly then planned for greeting. He was lightly surprised:"I see you´re feeling better"

Arcee gives him a small smile:"Yes much better because you´re back."

He kissed her cheek lovely. Suddenly the alert turns on.

„Cons?" Arcee asks her mech.

„No, the humans are arriving with the helicopter." Optimus answers.

And we´re going to greet them" he added.

Arcee rises a optic ridge in a puzzled expression:"We? Since when you need my help for handleing with humans?"

Optimus smiles lightly:"I still don´t need help handleing with the humans but I want that my dear second in command acompany me..and by the way I´m going to miss you."

Arcee huggs him:"Sometimes you´re so cute mech." Optimus pulled her playfully away:" I´m going to ignore your last statement."

She clinged her arm on Optimus´and they passed their way to the helicopter-landing-place. They get away from eachother as the helicopter lands.

5 humans leaving the helicopter. All of them were Agents. Like Fowler they wear a impressed and shocked gaze as they saw their first Autobots.

Arcee knelt down next to her mech and Leader, to greet the humans per a hand(finger) shake

The most of the 5 humans were very insecure to handle around the titans, but one of them was more like Agent Fowler:loud, annoying and without respect..

:"My name is Special Agent John Baynes" The men says to Optimus, ignoring Arcee, cause he though she´s just a soldier not Optimus´ SiC.

Optimus answeres calm and polite as usual:" It´s nice to meet you Special Agent Baynes. My name is Optimus Prime."

One of the other humans proves courage and askes:" an-nd you´re the Commander? Right?"

Optimus nodds lightly:" Indeed".

Optimus and Arcee stood up and asked the humans to follow them to the inside of the base. Arcee can´t help but smile as one of the Agents unintentionally walks between Optimus´ legs. Her mech has to make a weirdly looking sidestep not to walk over the human:" I think it´s unnessecary to say that we were very effort not to step on you so please don´t walk between our legs."

The human looked shocked and a bit disturbed but calms a bit down as Arcee lightly chuckled.

Optimus can´t help but smiles soft as he heard Arcee´s laught.

They continued the way through the base

„This is the place we´re operating from."Optimus explains while he greets Ratchet with a short .When Ratchet comes to the little group, Optimus said:" And this is Ratchet, our medic".

Ratchet greets the humans with a respectable nodd.

Arcee immediately avoids the eye contact to Ratchet,maybe he´s still about to tell Optimus about the Sparkling.

„ Ratchet would you do me a favor showing our guests the med-bay?" Optimus says.

Ratchet sighs lightly annoyed:"Only if our guests don´t even think of touching something".

Ratchet decided to hit the young Prime with his wrench later when the humans are gone, for leaving him alone with them.

Optimus and Arcee were now alone. He gently strokes over her right arm getting her attention. She looked up to him:"Do you think you can wait until the humans are gone?" She said with a soft smile. He shooks his head with a little smile:" No I can´t wait for this.."

He kissed her passionalty his arms around her waist. She placed on hand on his shoulder the other one slowly drive over his chest.:"We should stopp now." She whispers in his audioreceptor.

Optimus knows that she was right but he looks a bit dissapointed. :"Arcee? Is everything allright?" he asked her, cause he has noticed her weird behaviour.

Suddenly Arcee starts laughing. Optimus wss completely confused:" Why are you laughting?" He ask her puzzled.

Arcee just huggs him and says:"Nothing could be better right now"

**AN: open end**

**Please don't kill me! **

**I hope you still like this story**

**PS: this story was for one of my friends from school. And I hope she won't kill me too.**


End file.
